Question: A parabola has focus $(3,3)$ and directrix $3x + 7y = 21.$  Express the equation of the parabola in the form
\[ax^2 + bxy + cy^2 + dx + ey + f = 0,\]where $a,$ $b,$ $c,$ $d,$ $e,$ $f$ are integers, $a$ is a positive integer, and $\gcd(|a|,|b|,|c|,|d|,|e|,|f|) = 1.$
Let $(x,y)$ be a point on the parabola.  The distance from $(x,y)$ to the focus is
\[\sqrt{(x - 3)^2 + (y - 3)^2}.\]The distance from $(x,y)$ to the line $3x + 7y - 21 = 0$ is
\[\frac{|3x + 7y - 21|}{\sqrt{3^2 + 7^2}} = \frac{|3x + 7y - 21|}{\sqrt{58}}.\]By definition of the parabola, these distances are equal.  Hence,

\[\sqrt{(x - 3)^2 + (y - 3)^2} = \frac{|3x + 7y - 21|}{\sqrt{58}}.\]Squaring both sides, we get
\[(x - 3)^2 + (y - 3)^2 = \frac{(3x + 7y - 21)^2}{58}.\]This simplifies to $\boxed{49x^2 - 42xy + 9y^2 - 222x - 54y + 603 = 0}.$